oneyplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ding Dong
DingDongVG is a freelance programmer and coding genius from Planet Chicago. Ding Dong's home planet was invaded by Lets Players so he defected to Earth in hopes of finding a safer place to live until he could return. Ding Dong crashed his vessel in the Mojave desert and was rescued by Julian on his way to California. Julian gave refuge to Ding Dong in his new apartment and eventually enlisted his help in building Wan Wan Games. Ding Dong and Julian are now life long partners and the former both respect each others creative integrity. So What Does He Do Anyway? Ding Dong is a prodigiously skilled Quantum Mechanic with exceptional skills in computer programming. On his journey to planet Earth in cryo-stasis he spent much time playing Earthen video games to endure the journey. Throughout this time Ding Dong amassed an archival quantity of video game knowledge and history. By the time Ding Dong reached Planet Earth he was quickly disgusted to find that the glorious tales he had heard of planet Earth were all but fiction. He found himself lost in a vacuous cesspit of cinematic set-pieces, quick-time events, linear game design, and "next-generation" graphics. Ding Dong soon discovered that it was no longer the 1990's. His vessel had time-skipped, and he found himself lost in the late 2010's. A terrifying time where his idols were retired, and the greatest video-gaming creatives he heard of were being relegated to two man development studios. This gave Ding Dong a purpose for his short life. He vowed to renew the industry's interest in exciting game play and sought to sacrifice cinematic spectacle in order to save the world (of gaming). Julian, his best-friend and savior, was inspired by his vision, and thus joined with him to form Wan Wan Games. The two thus became associated with eccentric Newgrounds funny man, Chris O'Neill. He sought to support and protect them while providing big funnies to their collective fan bases in order to quell the insipid vacuum of uninspired entertainment media outlets that pander to lets plays communities and video game journals. As a trio they became a veritable sledgehammer of entertainment and creativity, wrought to bring destruction to all big stinkies who run the gaming and entertainment industry. What Does Ding Dong Like? Ding Dong enjoys living a healthy lifestyle. Due to his physiology his species rarely tends to live beyond two years of age. His species makes use of bio synthetic rituals that reanimate the organic tissue of the recently deceased host. So in theory, Ding Dong may have potentially lived numerous consecutive lives. As well as the occasional detox, Ding Dong also like to sample a wide variety of Earthen cuisine. Interestingly enough, Ding Dong's species does not survive on a Levo-Amino based acidic diet, therefore Ding Dong is easily made unwell if eating too much Human food without anti-biotic treatment. Despite this, Ding Dong's favourite restaurants are; * Curry House * Jack in the Box * YoshinoyaCategory:Funny Boy Of course, Ding Dong's greatest love in life is the welfare of the Games Industry. Ding Dong has allegedly played every single video game known to man. Unfortunately, on Planet Chicago, video games were outlawed on Planet Chicago after the Lets Play incursion of 0x12ₑ. This new law triggered the Lets Player invasion of 0x²1eₔ where the Lets Play Coalition led by Markiplier invaded Planet Chicago with the express goal of annihilating the planet with his Pink Mustache. Within two days, Planet Chicago was devastated, and the charred remains of their dying planet was abandoned. After the mass exodus of his people, Ding Dong used his Chicago Academy education to infiltrate enemy lines and exploit the battle strategies of the evil Lets Play Coalition. His sole goal in his numerous lives is to exact vengeance upon Markiplier's acolytes, and restore integrity to the Gaming Industry in the process. What Series' Has Ding Dong Been In? As Ding Dong is one of the deuteragonists of Oney Plays he generally appears in almost every episode. Below you will find a list of some episodes which Ding Dong has featured in;